U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,962 disclosed an electronic wireless tire pressure monitoring apparatus installed on a tire inflation valve for a direct signal transmission and reliable detection of tire pressure.
However, such a prior art has the following drawbacks:    1. The pressure detector (100) is screwed to a tire valve without being provided with any locking mechanism. Such a pressure detector may be easily stolen.    2. Once the detector (100) is stolen, the inflation valve of the tire valve may be easily contaminated by any external dirts, dust or pollutants; and may even by clogged by external objects to thereby influence the normal inflation or deflation of a car tire.    3. The detector (100) is provided for replacing the conventional cap covered on the tire inflation valve. Once the detector is stolen or removed from the tire valve, the inflation valve may be intentionally or accidentally operated by any intruder or child to deflate the air in the tire pressure to thereby affect the car driving safety.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present anti-steal tire pressure monitoring apparatus.